Metal shields and separate dust caps have been used in the prior art. However, the caps are often lost when fiber optic cables are installed. Typical prior art shields that have been used in the past have been thin and flexible to permit installation of the cable. However, these shields have had sharp edges which have tended to cut the fingers of those installing mating cables. Further, these shields have not provided any protection against dust entering the fiber optic connector.
Thus, the present invention comprises a flexible flap, molded shield or cover, such as rubber, which automatically closes over the connector when the mating fiber optic cable is removed. The cover is designed to form a dust tight seal when pressure is applied to the surface of the seal along the axis of the connector, whereby the optic fiber is not contaminated with dust particles when not in use. Even without the pressure, a shield is provided to prevent the emission of laser radiation which could damage eyes that happen to be looking into the end of the unconnected fiber optic connector.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an improved light radiation shield and dust cover for an unconnected fiber optic connector.